


Taste Your Lips, Feel Your Skin (Kiss Me Slowly)

by br0ken_hands



Series: Sins, Smugglers, and Syndicates (A Tommy Gun Tragedy) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Choking, F/F, Marking, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "The bed feels empty without you." Yasha whispers, pressings kisses to the column of Beau's throat as she lifts her lover's chin.Beau hums happily, feeling Yasha's fingers begin to trace gentle patterns across sharp hips. She stubs out the cigarette, leaving the butt on a little plate by the sill. "Convince me to join you, then."





	Taste Your Lips, Feel Your Skin (Kiss Me Slowly)

INT. ATLANTIC CITY APARTMENT - NIGHT

Smoke curls around slender fingers, out the open window, drifting off into the thick air of the night. Down in the streets below, lit only by the sole streetlamp that flickers, a dog barks at something loudly before continuing on its path. A slow, sad trumpet tune plays from the phonograph behind her, a soft, crooning song. The bedsheets wrapped around her naked waist wave gently in the breeze, thick with humidity and anticipation. The embers of the cigarette glow a bright orange as she raises it to her lips, inhaling gently. The smoke swirls in her mouth for a moment, smooth and dark, before escaping into the night with a slow exhale.

"You look like a vision."

Beauregard turns her face to look past her shoulder back into the room towards the bed where the source of the voice lays, leaned on an elbow, naked as the day she was born. Softly blooming marks pepper pale skin, painting broad shoulders and a scarred chest, and Beau's heart swells with pride. Dark hair, free from their braids, cascades down her back, pooling on still-warm bedsheets.

"I could say the same about you."

Mismatched eyes, soft in the gentle light of the lamp by the bedside table, smile back at her. Yasha pulls herself up to stand on the floor, bare feet padding quietly as she moves to stand behind Beau, wrapping her arms around her slender waist and pressing a kiss to Beau's hair.

Beau shivers, feeling the warmth of Yasha's skin press up against her bare back, steady arms wrapped firmly around her. It wasn't long ago that this could have only been a dream. Only after a long drawn out battle on the docks between the Nydoorin and the Lionett syndicate did the carefully constructed balance that ruled their relationship collapse, Beau's father no longer a threat to them. When the smoke had cleared, Beau and Yasha had fallen into bed, any thought of "papers and partners" cast from the depths of Yasha's mind, her senses filled with nothing but Beau, Beau, Beau. It feels so far away now, with the soft twinkle of lights from buildings in the distance and the gentle rise and fall of Yasha's chest.

"The bed feels empty without you." Yasha whispers, pressings kisses to the column of Beau's throat as she lifts her lover's chin. 

Beau hums happily, feeling Yasha's fingers begin to trace gentle patterns across sharp hips. She stubs out the cigarette, leaving the butt on a little plate by the sill. "Convince me to join you, then."

"Glady." Yasha tilts Beau's face up by the chin and kisses her, slow and languid, the warm summer Pacific Avenue night air swirling gently around them. Beau licks into Yasha's mouth and smiles when she feels the responding rumble of Yasha's chest against her back. Turning to kiss her properly, she runs her hands along Yasha's chest, marvelling at the scars that pepper smooth skin. 

Beau tastes like cigarette smoke and strawberries and Yasha is an addict in withdrawal for the sweetness of her kiss. Feeling a hand push against her sternum, Yasha slowly backs up with the force of the palm, never pulling away from Beau's lips. Hands skim the soft curve of Beau's lower back, slipping under sheets and letting them fall to the ground, smoothing over skin, coming to rest and grip on Beau's ass. It's a near blinding sight to watch Beau disrobe, to witness the tumble of silks and soft fabrics off her lithe body and cascade down to pool around smooth legs. The gradual reveal of the vast expanse of bronze, unblemished skin exhilarated Yasha; oh, the joy of being able to run fingers over unscarred skin, to feel absolutely no reminder of the violence that existed just outside the door. 

Knees strike the edge of the mattress and Yasha pulls Beau onto her lap, moving to shower Beau's chest with kisses. Skin hot under her lips, Yasha sucks bright marks that blossom across dark skin. It's a thrill Yasha can't get enough of, being able to mark Beau as her own now, free from fear. Bites scatter across soft skin, painting prayers in silence.

Above her, Beau gasps under her touch, tangling her fingers into Yasha's hair and leaning into the scorching touch of lips on skin, muttering soft words of encouragement while arching into Yasha's body.

Yasha groans into the pull of her hair, bringing her hands to Beau's front to scratch gently down abs while biting gently into Beau's shoulder. A tug on her hair lifts her teeth from Beau's skin and she looks up into blown-out eyes and a bitten lower lip, closing her eyes to meet Beau halfway when she leans in for a kiss. This is a level of intimacy new for them both. The first time Yasha could simply just hold Beau and drink in her presence, she found herself wondering just how it was possible that she could have lived so long without the drug that was Beau's lips. They had spent hours doing nothing but exploring each other's bodies with all the time in the world, spending mornings and evenings like sprawled out on tangled sheets, skin sweaty and marked, eyes bright and full of life.

A hand guides her own off of Beau's waist and towards inviting heat, and Yasha hears Beau's breath catch when she first feels wetness on her fingers. Yasha teases, slowly dragging her fingers through wet folds, coating her fingertips, huffing a laugh when she feels Beau's hips roll incessantly against her hand. 

"More?"

She gets a whimper in reply.

Yasha sinks two fingers into warm, wet heat without resistance, relishing the feeling of Beau clenching around her fingers at first intrusion. 

"Always so wet and ready for me."

Beau hums an affirmation, eyes closed at the feeling of fullness. Her head is tilted back exposing the column of her throat and Yasha presses a gentle kiss to its hollow, drawing her fingers nearly out before thrusting gently back in.

"Always so good for me."

Beau shudders in her grasp, pressing her hips forward into Yasha's hand, rolling in time with her thrusts.

"Wanna be good for you." she gasps out, reaching up to tug at her own nipples, "Always good for you."

Yasha's free hand slides up to run a scarred thumb across the skin just under Beau's breast, relishing the gentle rocking motion in Beau's torso. She can see the muscle flexing gently under her thumb, admires the way Beau grinds her clit against the base of her palm, gasping every time Yasha's fingers hook just right.

"Fuck..."

She's so beautiful like this, soft light from the lamp and the streetlight crisscrossing shadows across flawless skin, chest rising and falling as she fucks herself on Yasha's fingers. Yasha doesn't believe in gods but how she would worship the woman on her lap.

Beau's hips jerk forward when Yasha presses a thumb gently to her clit, rubbing smalls circles, and Beau drops her head forward, jaw falling open as she gasps loudly.

Reaching up, Yasha cups Beau's face, smoothing a thumb over her face and leans up to capture her lips in a searing kiss.  
"Beautiful."

A choked moan leaves Beau's lips and she kisses back, wrapping her arms around Yasha's neck, pulling her closer. It's almost embarrassing how fast Yasha brings her to the edge and fuck, just a little more and-

Beau's eyes fly open at the sudden loss of Yasha's fingers, and Yasha meets he eyes, smiling smugly back at her, bringing her hand up to her lips and sucking the wetness off her fingers. 

"F-fuck, fuck, really?"

Gods, it's so hot, the way Beau's eyes practically explode in darkness, the way she's transfixed on the way she sucks on each of her knuckles, how she whines, high and pitched, wanting.

Yasha pulls her finger out of her mouth with a pop and tilts her head towards the top of the bed. "Get on your back."

Yasha's eyes promise something that makes Beau flush and she scrambles to obey, pulling herself off Yasha's lap, giving herself only a moment to mourn the warmth before laying on cooling sheets, pausing with her knees under her, chest pressed against the bed, buzzing with want. She turns her head to watch as Yasha gets up herself and climbs onto the bed, coming to kneel between her legs and rest a hand on the soft curve of her rear.

Yasha kneads into the muscle a little with her hand, groaning appreciatively at the way Beau tilts her hips up into the touch. "Gods, I've always loved your ass."

Beau grins a little, cheek pressed into the sheets. She wiggles her ass, smiling wider when she hears Yasha groan. "What are you going to do about it?"

She can see the wetness that paints Beau's thighs, smell her arousal, and Yasha growls deep in her chest. Pushing at Beau's hip, she waits until Beau rolls over and settles on her back before she pushes two fingers in roughly, smiling at the way Beau cries out hoarsely, hips canting off the bed.

"So pretty like this, back arched for me, taking my fingers so well."

Beau babbles incoherently, pushing her hips back to meet every thrust, fingers curling around the sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

Wrapping her hand around Beau's hips to hold her down, Yasha grins at the way Beau fights the pressure, desperate to take in more of her fingers. Dropping across tawny skin, Yasha climbs forward until her lips find the hollow of Beau's throat, hand still hard at work between Beau's legs, her thumb rubbing tight circles around Beau's clit. Her other hand reaches up from Beau's hip to grip her jaw, feeling it move as she gasps and whines. 

Beau squirms under Yasha's attentive fingers and her brutal pace. Reaching one hand up, her fingers find the skin of Yasha's back and nails paint red lines down rippling muscles.

Gently, Yasha pushes two fingers past Beau's lips and she eagerly takes them into her mouth, sucking as her hips snap up, looking for more.

"Good girl, think you can take one more?"

Beau whimpers, nodding, barely perceptible.

"Use your words, baby girl."

"Pl-please," Her voice is wracked, thick with need, shattered and scratchy in all the best ways. "Yasha, please."

Despite the new stretch Yasha barely feels any resistance sinking three fingers until the knuckle. Below her, Beau howls, hips snapping up into Yasha's hand, desperately trying to take more. Her head turns to the side, pressed against sheets, and her mouth falls open as she gasps for air. Blunt teeth scrape against the pads of Yasha's fingers and Yasha takes a second just to admire how beautiful Beau looks, spread out and begging for her.

Slowly drawing her wet fingers from Beau's mouth, Yasha rests her hand across Beau's throat, and when Beau doesn't protest, she squeezes gently, listening for Beau's quiet panting. It does take much after that, another few thrusts and softly muttered praises, before Beau locks up, silent in her release, arms just barely shaking. 

Eventually, Beau collapses, chest heaving as she breathes hard, Yasha's iron grip released from her throat. She whimpers when Yasha pulls her fingers out and lays a gentle kiss to the flushed skin of her chest.

"Good girl."

Her eyes glow in the light, framed by shadows flitting over flushed, bitten, sweat-slicked skin. Her blinks are slow and languid, her limbs splayed across the sheets, free of tension. Her breathing slows and lust-hazed eyes clarify to focus on her.

"Beautiful."

A lazy smile slowly spreads across Beau's face and she pats the bed beside her. 

Yasha smiles and climbs into bed, laying herself on Beau's chest and pressing kisses to the side of Beau's face.

Beneath her, Beau squirms and giggles when she gets too close to the shell of her ear.

"You're so good to me."

Yasha hums, low in her throat, tucking her head into the crook of Beau's neck and mutters sweet nothings against warm skin.

Beau's hands wander the wide plane of Yasha's back, marvelling at the muscle definition and the way her back rises and falls with each breath. Gentle fingers brush against a bare ass and Yasha shudders a little, rolling her hips.

"Need something?" Beau asks knowingly, propping a knee up for Yasha to grind on her thigh. Her hands grip firmly to Yasha's ass, feeling the muscles flex under her fingers.

Yasha moans beside Beau's ear as she shuffles back onto Beau's thigh for a moment, grinding against it. She's soaked through from fucking Beau and her wetness paints itself across Beau's thigh as she rolls her hips back.

"Ah... Fuck."

Words roll off Yasha's lips like a prayer and Beau hums back, reaching one hand up to tangle in Yasha's hair. She tugs ever so gently, listening for the pitched-up moan that follows. 

"Need anything else, or are you good?"

Yasha shakes her head no, whining as her hips stutter out of rhythm for a moment. There's barely any friction she can feel anymore with how slick Beau's thigh is. All of the sensation comes from the pressure she feels as she drags her clit over wet skin and, oh fuck, that's so good. She clenches around nothing but she's wound up so tight from watching Beau take her fingers it doesn't even matter. Gods she's so close already-

"Fuck... Beau..."

Beau's fist tugs Yasha's head to the side and she worries at the skin of her neck. "Yeah? That feel good? I want you to come for me, Yasha, can you do that?"

She doesn't bother to keep quiet, allowing her cries to escape past lips, teeth now clasped tight around Beau's shoulder, feeling whiteness wash over her vision and warmth spread out from her core. The aftershocks roll through her body and though her movements are stilted, she keeps her hips moving, desperate to relish the final moments of ecstasy.

As Yasha's rutting slows, riding out her orgasm, Beau turns to lay a kiss to Yasha's forehead, her shoulder smarting from the bite. 

"You look so gorgeous when you come..." She mutters, pressing her nose into Yasha's wild mane of hair.

Yasha releases the bite and groans in response, hips finally stilling. Her breathing evens out a little and the fog of orgasm lifts from her eyes. 

"Am I crushing you?"

Beau laughs. "Nope, you're good where you are."

Yasha burrows her nose deeper into Beau's shoulder. "Good." Her sex-addled voice is thick with exhaustion.

Beau reaches blindly for covers cast across the bed and snags a corner, pulling it over their lower halves. Beside her, the greatest mob boss in all of Atlantic City falls into a slumber, sore and sated. Bright blues flicker to the open window where thin curtains wave gently in the breeze. The phonograph ends its song and silence falls over the room. Beau lets out a quiet sigh and closes her eyes. The sun has hours left before it too must rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute
> 
> It wasn't going to happen but it happened anyway. Thanks for all your kind words on Broken Cash, they're the reason this fic exists so soon. This is the longest I've ever spent on a fic (a month) and it feels both strange and good to close the cover on this one.  
> Massive thank you to two people in particular:  
> My beta, hyena-print-studios, who also double-duties as my smut fic rec'er - you're amazing.  
> My artist (??!?) odinsreach on tumblr: the biggest reason for this fic. Don't know how to pay you back for the rush I felt when you said you wanted to draw Broken Cash, I hope this does just a fragment of that feeling justice. Honoured to have written something you found worthy of illustrating, it means the world and a half to me. None of what you've just read would be possible without this amazing person. Art can be found on tumblr and on Broken Cash.  
> Writing for all y'all is my favourite thing to do, thank you for making it so fulfilling for me. Stay saucy and remember to register to vote.  
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
